happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blast to the Past
Blast to the Past is the season finale to season 90. Roles Starring * Flakes Featuring * Sniffles Appearances * Handy * Trippy * Lumpy * Boris Plot The episode starts off with Sniffles inside some sort of underground laboratory, called "The Sniff Lab", so people could probably guess that this is his lab. The hatch to the lab suddenly blows up. Flakes, with a rocket launcher and a severed head of Edgehog is seen by Sniffles where the pre-blown up hatch is. The former jumps down and asks what the latter is doing. Sniffles tells him that he is making a time machine that will take anyone back to the very first arc of the series. Flakes thinks it would be a good idea to visit back to when the show started and Sniffles should tag along too, even though he was already in the show back then. The two decide transport themselves to the very first episode, during season 1. The time machine reappears near Handy's corpse and the two time travelling buddies walk out of it. Flakes notices Handy's corpse and is grossed out by it. The two then hear a scream in the distance, alerting them. Flakes grabs Sniffles and dashes to where the noise was. As they reach to where it was, they only see Trippy's corpse and Lumpy's bisected body, grossing Flakes out even more and frightening Sniffles. Seconds later, a figure slowly approaches them and raises their knife, attempting to stab Flakes. Flakes quickly notices the danger and grabs Sniffles using him as a meat shield. This causes Sniffles to be stabbed by the figure, who is Boris. Boris quickly slashes Sniffles's head off and throws his headless corpse away and prepares to fight Flakes. Boris charges towards Flakes with his knife, the latter avoids the former and starts punching him. Boris defends himself from the blows with his hands until he lands one right on his face. Boris angrily retaliates with a few stabs to the chest. Flakes pushes him off and slowly backs away in pain. He then sees a nearby crowbar behind him. He rushes to grab it while Boris throws his knife at him. It lands directly in Flakes's back, causing him to kneel and writhe in severe pain. As Boris walks over to finish him off, Flakes grabs the crowbar and whacks the former with it. He pins him down and continues to bash his head with it until he eventually dies. Flakes takes one last sigh of relief after killing him. Fates Deaths * Edgehog is decapitated by Flakes off-screen. * Most of the characters that were killed in the first episode die again here. * Sniffles is stabbed and has his head decapitated by Boris when Flakes uses the former as a meat shield. * Boris has his head brutally smashed by Flakes with a crowbar. Injuries * Boris is punched in the face by Flakes. * Boris stabs Flakes multiple times in the chest. * Flakes is stabbed once again by Boris in the back when the latter throws his knife. * Boris is hit in the head by a crowbar by Flakes. Trivia * This episode is a throwback to the VERY first episode of the show. * Boris's death is similar to William Carver's death in Walking Dead Season 2. Category:Season 90 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes